


Resort Trip

by Dear_queers



Series: Shance Model AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, I'm so bad at tagging, Jeith - Freeform, Lotora, M/M, Surfing, because I forget about them a lot, but they don't talk much, jaith - Freeform, romatt, shance, soft, surfer! Lance, the garrison people are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_queers/pseuds/Dear_queers
Summary: The Voltron modelling company invites the Galaxy Glamour modelling company on their annual resort trip. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Coran/Mitch Iverson, James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt/Romelle
Series: Shance Model AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794184
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a very fluffy part of the story, and I love it
> 
> Please enjoy

“Alright everyone, here are your room keys,” Coran said, handing two keys to each pair, “you’re all free to do whatever you please. Dinner ends at 10. You all have access to each amenity the resort provides. Alright then, go enjoy yourselves,” he said, donning his sunglasses and walking away with Iverson.

“So,” Shiro said, once Coran was gone, “what’s everybody's plan?”

“I think Lotor and I are going to take advantage of the couples spa, right, love?” Allura said, looking to Lotor for confirmation.

“Mhmm,” Lotor hummed, placing a kiss on her temple, “that’s right darling.”

Romelle shuddered, “I keep forgetting you two are in your honeymoon phase still.”

“It’s not that bad!” Allura retorted.

“It was all Thursday night, the car ride to the airport, the plane, and the car ride here, need I go on?” Matt said, using the same words she used on him in their texts.

“Hey, give them a break,” Shiro said, trying to hide his chuckle, “let them be happily married and do all the gross couple stuff their heart desires.”

“Thank you, Shiro,” Lotor said, “now if you’ll excuse us, we have an appointment to meet,” and with that their group had lost two more.

“We’re all going to the beach if anyone wants to join,” Nadia said, gesturing towards the rest of the Galaxy Glamour models.

“James and I are joining them too,” Keith said, “after we unpack.”

Romelle and Matt shared a look and shrugged, “Mind if we come along?” Matt asked.

“Sure! Lance, Shiro, are you guys in?” Nadia asked.

“I was actually thinking about going to our room and taking a nap. _Somebody_ ,” Lance said, narrowing his eyes at James, “wouldn’t let me go to sleep last night, and I can’t sleep on planes.”

“I said I was sorry!” James laughed.

“That’s okay, Shiro, what about you?”

“No, I think I’m in the same boat as Lance,” Shiro replied, stretching. He didn’t miss the suspicious looks he got from Keith and Matt and he’d be sure to bring them up to Lance later.

“Alright! Okay so everyone who’s going to the beach, I guess meet here in like, 15 minutes so we can all walk down together?” Nadia said as Lance and Shiro walked away.

Once they were in the elevator, Lance leaned against Shiro, using him as a makeshift wall. Shiro chuckled and put his arm around Lance’s waist, holding him up.

“That tired, huh?”

“Mmm…” Lance hummed, sighing, “not really tired,” he mumbled, “just...I dunno.”

Shiro chuckled again and placed a kiss on top of his head, “I missed you.”

Lance moved to look up at Shiro, eyebrows pulled together in confusion, “What do you mean? We’ve been with each other all week basically.”

“I know, that’s not what I mean.” Shiro smiled. “I guess I didn’t really miss _you_. I missed _being_ with you, in a romantic way.”

“Oh.” Lance said, resting his head on Shiro’s chest again. “In that case, I missed you too.”

Shiro smiled “I-” the ding of the elevator interrupted him and Lance was standing straight up, two steps away from Shiro, causing him to frown a little. He didn’t even really know what he was about to say, it’s like, at that moment, his brain was on autopilot.

“Hey! You guys are on this floor too?” Matt said, as the doors to his and Romelle’s elevator slide open.

“Guess so,” Shiro chuckled, grabbing his suitcase and stepping out of the elevator.

“Okay, we’ll see you guys at dinner, Lance looks like he’s about to fall over,” Romelle chuckled, stepping out of the elevator.

Lance tried to hide a yawn, “Yeah, I should probably try to get some rest, you two go enjoy yourselves.”

The four of them parted ways and walked to their own rooms. Once they reached theirs, Shiro fiddled with the lock for a minute before figuring it out and let Lance into the room first.

“So, I’m thinking I take this bed and you take the other?” Shiro asked, setting his suitcase down next to one of the beds.

Lance whipped around and gave Shiro an incredulous look, he was about to say something, but Shiro interrupted him.

“I’m kidding!” He laughed, “I just knew the look on your face would be too perfect and I couldn’t resist,” Lance looked at him and pouted, “don’t give me that look, I’m sorry,” Shiro said, still laughing.

“You’re so mean,” Lance said, lightly throwing a pillow from the other bed at him.

Shiro caught the pillow, “I know, I’m sorry. You know I was just playing though,” Shiro said, his laughter dying down a bit.

“I know,” Lance chuckled, picking up his suitcase and setting it on the bed, “I suppose I’ll forgive you this time,” he said, unzipping the case and starting to unpack.

“Thank you, oh gracious one, you’re forgiveness has spared many innocent lives this day,” Shiro said, wrapping up Lance in a hug from behind.

“Get off of me you nerd,” Lance laughed, “I’m trying to unpack so my clothes don’t wrinkle.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind.”

Lance huffed out a laugh, and shook his head, “You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ dork, so it’s okay,” Shiro said, leaning to place a kiss on Lance’s cheek before letting go of him and grabbing his own suitcase to unpack.

The simple remark and gesture made Lance’s heart swell and his stomach flutter. He felt like a middle schooler who just got attention from an upperclassman and it was ridiculous. The fact that little things like that would have Lance blushing every time he thought of it was just silly. But, he loved it. He loved feeling the way he did with Shiro. He- _Oh_. _He loved Shiro_.

He’d always known that or had some feeling on the matter, but now it was actually confirmed in a way. There was no question about it. Lance definitely, 100%, _loved_ Shiro. And not in the celebrity crush way he did at the beginning, but as an actual human being.

He looked up at Shiro and couldn’t help but give him a bashful smile, which caused Shiro to smile back while looking at him a bit confused.

“What’s that look for?” Shiro asked, bringing his clothes over to the dresser.

Lance tried to stop smiling, but he couldn’t “Nothing.”

“Okay,” Shiro said, still looking at him confused, but still smiling.

When they were finished packing, they both stuffed their suitcases in the closet and flopped on the bed together.

“How long do we have to sleep?” Lance asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Um,” Shiro rolled over and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand, “2 hours. I’m giving us an hour for dinner.”

“Sweet,” Lance said, the energy he had while unpacking draining.

Shiro pulled Lance in for a quick kiss before wrapping his arms around him as they both drifted off to sleep.

\---

Dinner had basically been uneventful. They had eaten at the resort’s restaurant and mainly discussed how everyone’s day had been and what the plan was for tomorrow. They’d be spending the whole day at the beach, free to do whatever they wanted, except for when they were supposed to have a small photoshoot.

Lance was genuinely excited. He hadn’t been to the beach in almost a year and a half. Apparently, according to James, there were a lot of people surfing which meant Lance was definitely going to take the chance to show off the next day.

Shiro and Lance were currently in their room, sitting on their bed, and (barely) watching whatever was on tv. Lance was preoccupied playing with Shiro’s fingers to really know what they were watching and Shiro was half asleep already.

“Shiro?”

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course, you don’t need to ask,” Shiro chuckled.

“I know, I just wanted to make sure you were fully awake before I asked because it’s kinda serious.”

Shiro sat up, a touch of anxiety present on his face, “Oh?”

“Oh! It’s not bad, I promise!”

“Oh, good,” Shiro sighed in relief, “so, what’s up?”

“Okay, well, you know how a while back we had said it’d be fun to keep things between us a secret from everyone just to watch them try and figure everything out?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Do you...um,” Lance paused, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say, “well, do you still want to do that?”

“What made you ask that?”

“Just, answer the question first, or tell me if you still think it’s fun? I guess?”

“No.”

“No, you don’t think it’s fun?”

“No, I don’t.”

“So, do you wanna stop?” Lance asked, looking up at Shiro.

“Lance,” Shiro said, locking eyes with him, “if you don’t want to keep things a secret anymore, you just had to say so.”

“Is that a yes then?”

“Yes,” Shiro chuckled, “now will you tell me what made you bring that up?”

“Well, I just got to thinking, almost everyone here is with their significant other, and they get to act like couples around everyone else. Like for instance, Lotor and Allura earlier when they were talking about the couple spa thing or Keith and James at dinner. And, I dunno, I got jealous? Because, we’re a couple but because of that, we don’t get to act like a couple around everyone else.”

“I get that, I really do. I almost wish I had never even come up with the idea in the first place-”

“Almost?” Lance interrupted.

“Well, yeah. In the beginning, it was fun because we got to sneak away and be alone without anyone really knowing what was reeling going on. But, after a while, it just lost the appeal. Especially when you would come over when Keith had James over or when I went over to your place while Romelle was there and we’d act like a couple, but it just….” Shiro trailed off, lost for words.

“Didn’t feel real?”

“Exactly. I want to be able to feel real with you, Lance. All the time”

There it was again. That ridiculous school girl feeling that filled his stomach with butterflies.

“I wanna be real with you too, Shiro.”

“It’s settled then. We’ll tell everyone tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They continued watching tv for the next little while in comfortable silence before they both fell asleep again.


	2. Part 2

Shiro woke up before Lance, which was normal. He carefully moved out from under the covers and headed towards the bathroom. He had learned pretty early on in their relationship that if he didn’t shower before Lance, he’d have no hot water, so he started showering before Lance woke up.

Usually, by the time he’d get out of the shower, Lance would be getting up and getting ready to get in the shower himself. Not today though. Shiro had gotten out of the shower almost 10 minutes ago and had already done his morning routine of brushing his teeth and skincare, and Lance still hadn’t woken up. He checked his phone, it was only 7:30 and breakfast didn’t end until 10, so at least they’d have time to eat.

Shiro walked over and was about to wake Lance up so he could shower before breakfast, but something stopped him. Lance just looked so peaceful and handsome, especially with the sun just barely peeking through the curtains, giving him an almost angelic glow. And,  _ oh _ . That’s when it hit him. He knew what he was going to say in the elevator before the ding. He  _ loved _ Lance. Of course, he had known that for a while, it just took seeing Lance at his most vulnerable state and still looking like the most gorgeous person in the universe for Shiro to admit it to himself.

“Why’re you staring at me?” Lance said, his voice sleepy.

“Sorry, you just looked...gorgeous,” Shiro grinned.

Lance blushed, “Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself handsome.”

“The shower’s yours when you’re ready, dork,” Shiro chuckled, pushing himself off the bed and walking towards the dresser to pick out his outfit. He was probably just going to end up wearing his swim trunks and either an open button-up or a t-shirt.

Lance didn’t take long in the bathroom and was out while Shiro was in the middle of getting dressed.

“No matter how many times I’ve seen your ass, I’ll never get used to how perfect it is,” Lance said in the most serious tone with the most solemn face he could muster.

Shiro choked on a laugh, fully pulling up his pants and turning to face Lance, “You’re an idiot.”

“I know,” Lance chuckled, walking over to the dresser to pick out his own clothes.

\---Skip Breakfast---

The beach was beautiful. And that was an understatement.

“Okay, everyone, go enjoy yourselves, lunch is at noon!” Coran called as everyone found different spots on the sand to lay out their things.

“So, announcement at lunch?” Shiro asked, sitting down on his towel and squinting up at Lance.

“Yeah, that’s probably the best time, remind me to facetime Hunk or Pidge so they don’t feel left out,” Lance chuckled, knowing that if they didn’t find out until after the trip he’d never hear the end of it.

“Sounds good,” Shiro said, laying back on his towel.

“Hey, don’t forget to put sunscreen on,” Lance reminded, digging in their bag to hand the bottle of sunscreen to Shiro.

“Right.” Shiro smiled, sitting up. “What about you?”

“I don’t burn,” Lance chuckled.

“Lucky. Will you get my back for me?”

Lance nodded and moved to kneel behind Shiro and put the sunscreen on him.

“Thank you,” Shiro smiled as Lance sat down next to him on his own towel.

“Of course. Is it bad that I want to take a nap again?” Lance asked, chuckling.

“No, because I’m on the same page as you, there’s just something about napping on the beach,” Shiro said, turning his head to face Lance.

“You’re not wrong, but at the same time, I don’t want to nap because I want to enjoy the beach.”

“Hey!” Allura called, running up to them, “Sorry if I’m interrupting anything, but we’re about to start a volleyball game and were wondering if you guys wanted to play?”

“Sure, It’ll keep me awake,” Lance chuckled, standing up.

“Why not?” Shiro said, following Lance, “What are the teams?”

“Well, now that you two have joined, Voltron versus Glamour, minus Keith who is a traitor and joined his boyfriend's team,” Allura chuckled.

They all started walking towards the volleyball nets where everyone else was already waiting, except for Coran and Iverson, who were off doing their own thing.

“Alright! 25 points wins?” Matt asked.

“But, you have to win by two points, so if its 24-25, the winning point would be 26,” Romelle added.

“That sounds good,” Lotor said, “should we get a ref?”

“Nah, we can be honest,” Nadia said, nonchalantly.

“Alright, then let’s play!”

The game lasted around an hour because anytime someone got close to winning, the losing team at the time would get a couple of points, prolonging the game. Galaxy Glamour ended up winning 42-40, and at that point, they were all just happy it was over.

They still had about half an hour before lunch. Lance and Shiro walked back to their towels and laid down to rest. Everyone else was gathered around in a bigger group talking about nothing in particular while they waited for Coran and Iverson to come back from wherever they disappeared to.

“Okay, just listen,” Matt said, “the Goatman is literally a demonic entity--”

“That doesn’t matter! Mothman can fly!” Keith retorted.

“Okay, so if we’re going off physical things, then the goatman could literally headbutt Mothman! What’s he gonna do?”

“Um, I dunno, grab him with his talons, fly in the air, drop him, and win the fight?” Keith said, in a mocking tone.

“He’s a demon!”

“Will you two please stop,” Romelle sighed, “obviously Champ could take both of them down.”

“What’s Champ?” Matt asked.

“Like, a smaller Loch Ness Monster, and it’s in Vermont. Could totally drown both of your cryptids.”

“There’s a cryptid in Vermont?” Matt and Keith said at the same time, clearly excited and probably planning their next trip to Vermont.

“You’re all ridiculous,” James said, shaking his head.

“Why?”

“James doesn't believe in things like that,” Keith said, playfully rolling his eyes.

“Okay, it’s not that I don’t believe in them, it’s just I’ve never actually seen them or experienced anything like that.”

“So, you need the proof,” Romelle stated.

“Exactly,” James said with a nod, “anyway, Allura, Lotor, how was the honeymoon?”

“Oh, it was great! Thank you for asking.” Allura smiled. “Now, I have to ask, while we were gone, did something happen between those two?” she asked, pointing towards Shiro and Lance.

“Oh my god, I forgot you two don’t know!” Matt said, sitting up. “Okay, so, at your wedding, they were super close.”

“Okay? Haven’t they always been close?” Lotor asked.

“No, not like that,” Keith chimed in, “according to Pidge, they arrived and left together, they were dancing together before you tossed the bouquet, and they held hands while walking over to the bouquet toss,” Keith said, reading the text off his phone.

“Well, they are really close friends,” Allura said.

“You’re adorable, you and Hunk said the same thing,” Matt chuckled, “but here’s the thing, you forget that they both really like each other. Shiro’s already confessed to him, and after the dreaded Plaxum and Lance breakup, they’ve gotten exceptionally close.”

“Going to each other’s houses,” Keith said.

“Cuddling,” Romelle offered.

“Couple stuff,” James confirmed, “I’ve seen it with my own two eyes.”

“I mean, just look at them now,” Matt said, as everyone turned to look at them, “and besides, Allura, you just asked if something had happened between them.”

“Well, yes,” Allura sighed, “but, I didn’t expect you four to accuse them of dating in secret or whatever you’re implying.”

“Have any of you actually asked about their relationship and whether they’re just friends or something more?” Lotor asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, Matt and I asked Shiro and Pidge and Hunk asked Lance,” Keith said.

“And?”

“And, we didn’t really get confessions or answers,” Matt said.

“So, if they never actually said they are, what makes you think they’re dating?”

“Well, after we interrogated them, it got worse.”

“Worse?”

“It’s hard to explain,” Keith said, “you had to see it for yourself.”

“Okay, you see how they’re acting now?” James asked, “Sitting close together, Lance helped Shiro with the sunscreen earlier, the way they look at each other? Any person outside of our friend group would think they’re a couple. However, before they said anything to them, it was very toned down, like they were actively trying to hide something. You saw them at your wedding, didn’t you?”

“I saw them after I threw the bouquet and Shiro caught it, Lance was just near him laughing, I didn’t think much of it,” Allura admitted.

Before they could continue their conversation further, Coran and Iverson appeared from god knows where holding two brown paper bags.

“Alright, everybody, it’s time for lunch!” Coran called out.

Everyone gathered around as Coran and Iverson set the bags down, and started handing out sandwiches to everyone. They had sent out a text to everyone earlier asking what kind of sandwich they had wanted.

Once everyone had their food, they sat down on Coran’s giant beach blanket and enjoyed themselves. A lot of the conversation was Keith and Matt’s debate from before, but with different creatures.

Lance was about to put his input in on who would win in a fight between BigFoot and The Jersey Devil when Shiro gently tapped his elbow, “Hey,” he whispered.

Lance smiled, “Hey,” he whispered back.

“Should we tell them now? Everyone’s mostly done with their sandwiches, so there’s no choking hazard,” Shiro chuckled.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Matt asked.

“Yeah, share with the group, secrets don’t make friends,” James chuckled.

Shiro and Lance shared a look, silently asking each other who wanted to be the one to tell everyone. Lance shrugged and Shiro nodded.

“Um, well, there  _ is _ something Lance and I need to tell you guys,” Shiro started, smiling at Lance.

“Oh, wait, Pidge and Hunk need to hear this too,” Lance said, pulling out his phone and starting a group video chat. He watched as Keith, Matt, James and Romelle perked up and tried to hold back a laugh.

“Hey, Lance, what’s up?” Hunk answered. Pidge just vaguely mumbled something.

“Shiro and I have something we want to tell everyone, and that includes you two.”

Both Hunk and Pidge perked up like the other four, and Lance chuckled.

“Okay, so,  _ some _ of you have already guessed it,” Shiro said, looking at Keith and Matt, who were growing progressively more and more excited, “but, to those of you who don’t know or think they know but aren’t 100% sure, Lance and I are dating, and we felt like we should tell you guys.”

“I KNEW IT!” Six voices called out at once, making Lance jump a little.

“For how long?” Matt asked, looking like he was about to burst.

“Um,” Shiro looked at Lance to see if he had the answer.

“For...four months?” Lance said, counting the months on his fingers. “Almost exactly, next week.”

“You two dated for four months and none of us found out?” Allura asked.

“That’s not true! Keith, Katie, Hunk, and I knew!” Matt retorted.

“Okay, Matt, relax,” Shiro chuckled.

“I will  _ not _ . Do you know how happy I am? Do you know how long we’ve all been waiting for this to happen?”

“No?” Lance said, raising his eyebrows.

“We’ve been waiting for…” Matt started counting the months, “guys, help me out.”

“For more than a year,” Keith offered, “I wanted you guys to stop flirting and just date in March of last year.”

“Officially though, since April of last year, when Shiro finally realized his feelings,” Lotor said.

“And we’ve been waiting since you applied to be his assistant,” Hunk chuckled over the phone.

“Holy shit, are we that oblivious?” Lance asked, looking at Shiro.

“Yeah, but they can’t say anything, they didn’t even realize we were dating for four months,” Shiro laughed.

“Okay, and now, the moment we’ve all been waiting for,” Matt said, in his best dramatic announcer voice, “who asked who out?”

“Oh, okay, that was Lance,” Shiro said, smiling at his boyfriend.

“No!” Keith and Pidge both yelled while Hunk and Matt both yelled “Yes!”

“What?” Lance asked, “Is me technically asking him out a bad thing?”

“Wait, what do you mean technically?” Lotor asked, “How can you  _ technically _ ask someone out?”

“Well, we were in his room, hanging out, watching stuff on Netflix like usual, and I brought up the Christmas Confession--”

“Which scared me, because I thought he was still a little mad about the whole thing--”

“ _ But _ , I told him that I had been thinking about it for a while, and I felt the same way about him. That I always had and that it wasn’t going to change, ever.”

Shiro was looking at Lance with that same face from earlier that morning, the soft smile, the big eyes, and it just melted his heart.

“That’s so cute!” Allura gushed, “But I can’t believe you guys didn’t tell anyone!”

“It wasn’t on purpose at first,” Shiro chuckled, finally taking his eyes off of Lance, “we both thought the other wanted to keep it under wraps, but it turns out we were fine with people knowing. But, we decided we wanted to fuck with you guys a little bit more.”

“What made you change your minds?” James asked.

“We saw everyone else being happy couples all the time, and we both got a little jealous. We wanted-- want to be able to act like a couple in public, and we wanted to start with this trip, which is why we told all of you.”

“Well, I have to say, I’m very pleased,” Coran piped up, Lance and Shiro had almost forgotten he was there, “this serves to be a wonderful opportunity for couple pictures if you two are up to it of course.”

“I don’t see why not,” Shiro said, “plus, it’d be a great piece for pride month.”

“That and it could be my big “coming out” piece,” Lance chuckled.

“That’s a good idea, we’ll talk more about it when we get home,” Coran said.

The conversation slowly drifted back to the cryptid debate once everyone had asked Lance and Shiro and questions they had. Lance and Shiro, however, were still in their little world, finally happy with being able to be a couple in front of their friends, without having to worry about anything, not that they really had to before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so cheesy, but I don't even care


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photoshoot shenanigans

“Remember everyone! Not all of these shots have to be perfect! We want you having fun on the beach just as much as we want you being pretty!” Coran said, “Pretend the camera isn’t there unless we tell you otherwise. Also, if the beach closes before we get all the pictures we want, we can always go to the pool! Okay, go do what you want, Mitch and I will be around!” he yelled, waving his hands at them. “Lance, hold on a second.”

“Yeah?” Lance asked, backpedalling and turning to face Coran, “What’s up?”

“You can surf, right?”

“Yeah? How did you know?”

“I saw you looking at the surfboards earlier and just assumed. Anyways, I was wondering if I could get a few shots of you with a board and maybe even some out on the water?”

“Um, yeah! Absolutely! I can go rent a board right now!” Lance said, jogging away to the rental booth. Once he had a surfboard, Lance jogged back to Coran, who was already taking pictures of him.

“Okay, let’s get you out onto the water, and then you’ll be free to get some candid shots,” Coran said, walking with Lance to the coast.

“Did you want some more posed shots of me on the beach after this?”

“Absolutely, we can get some couple pictures too,” Coran said, “alright then, hey hun?”

“Yes, love?” Mitch asked, coming over to them. Lance tried to hide his smile, but they were too adorable and it was nice to know the Iverson seemed to have a soft side.

“While I’m getting pictures of Lance, could you do me a favour and have Keith help you get pictures of Allura and Romi?”

“Sure thing,” Mitch replied, kissing Coran’s cheek and running off to go find Keith, who was helping out with taking photos and also posing a bit.

\---

Shiro was posing for Keith when Iverson came and stole him, Allura, and Romelle. He looked over and saw Nadia, Ina, and Curtis posing for Ryan’s camera. Matt, Lotor, and James were doing...something, Shiro couldn’t really tell from where he was sitting. He looked around for Lance and frowned when he couldn’t find him.

He stood up and brushed the sand from his legs and started walking over towards Matt’s group. He stopped a few feet away from them, fully taking in the scene. Matt was currently buried in sand from the neck down and James and Lotor were carving details into it.

“Having fun?” Shiro asked, sitting down next to Lotor.

“This is the most relaxed I’ve felt in forever,” Matt sighed.

Shiro laughed, and shook his head, “Anyways, I came over to ask if any of you have seen Lance? I haven’t seen him since Coran gave his instructions.”

Lotor hummed, pausing his artistic work to think, “I think Coran asked him to do something for some photos. He talked to him after his whole spiel.”

“If that’s the case, he must be out on the water,” James supplied, “I watch Coran go off in a boat.”

They all looked out at the water, minus Matt who tried to turn his head and got swatted by James who made a comment about ruining his art.

“There,” Lotor said, pointing, “Coran must be in the boat and Lance is…” he trailed off, looking for Lance.

“Over there,” James said, pointing further right, where a person was currently surfing, “at least, I think it’s him, I don’t really see anyone else. Does Lance surf?” He asked, looking at Shiro.

“I’m not sure, he hasn’t said anything to me,” Shiro shrugged.

“Well, now you know,” Lotor chuckled, going back to his work on Matt.

“I guess so,” Shiro chuckled, laying back on his elbows and watching Lance with a smile on his face.

\---

Lance was sitting in the boat with Coran making their way back to shore. The water was splashing his face and it was a nice contrast to his warm skin.

“Coran, can I ask you something?”

“Of course, what is it?”

“How long have you and Iverson been together?”

Coran looked over at Lance with a curious smile before turning back to face the shore, “Well, we first met in 1988. We were a part of the same modelling agency. Let’s see, that was about…” Coran paused, counting in his head, “32 years ago almost. We started dating in 1989, so a year after we met, and we’ve been together ever since. We got married as soon as it was legalized,” he said, with a sort of sad chuckle.

“He seems to really love you.”

“I should hope so,” Coran laughed as they pulled up to the dock and returned the boat.

“No,” Lance chuckled, “I mean, just based on how I’ve seen him interact with you and the rest of your family compared to how he interacts with everyone else, it’s very obvious you two love each other.”

“Well, I’m glad you think so,” Coran chuckled, “now, go enjoy yourself, I think someone wants to spend time with you,” he said, pointing further down the beach.

Lance followed his finger and saw Shiro sitting in the sand with Lotor and James, “Right, I’ll see you later for those couple pictures,” Lance said, walking away towards his boyfriend.

“Of course, I’ll find you.”

Lance started to jog a bit when he got closer to Shiro and waved before sitting down, “What are you three up to?”

“We’re burying Matt in the sand,” James said, working on what Lance thought was a sandcastle.

“Hey,” a voice said, which must’ve been Matt.

“Hey,” Lance said, laughing and leaning to the side so he could see Matt’s head.

“We were going to turn him into a mermaid or something, but then we got carried away,” Lotor laughed.

“How were your pictures with Coran?” Shiro asked, subconsciously leaning against Lance.

Lance smiled, “They were good, I haven’t been surfing in a while, but it was nice to get out there for a bit, I might have to come back down tomorrow.”

“Mind if I join you?”

“Surfing?”

“No,” Shiro chuckled, “just on the beach in general.”

“Of course I don’t mind.”

“Good, because I was going to join you anyways,” Shiro said, making Lance laugh.

“You’re an idiot.”

“I know.”

“You guys turned him into a sandcastle without us?” Romelle yelled, running up behind the little group, followed by Allura and Keith.

“Sorry, we got bored,” James laughed, “you can still add more.”

“You’re damn right I’ll add more, my boyfriend deserves to be the prettiest sandcastle on the beach,” Romelle said, sitting next to James to work on the sandcastle.

“Thanks, babe,” Matt said.

Lance heard a shutter click and turned to see Coran squatting down and taking pictures of their group.

“Oh, don’t mind me guys, I just want some candid shots of you, just pretend I’m not here,” Coran said, continuing to take pictures when they all looked away, “Oh, also, Mitch and I found out that the beach is open late, so we can have a fire tonight if you all want? If not we can come back another night. You don’t have to answer now, just let me know how you feel later.”

“You got it, Coran,” Matt said, trying to lift up his arm to give a thumbs up but stopping when everyone started yelling at him to stop.

Coran took a few pictures of them and a few more when the others from GG joined them. Eventually, they wrapped up though, moving into couples pictures before the sun went down.

They divided off into three groups:

  1. James, Keith, Lance, and Shiro
  2. Allura, Lotor, Coran, and Iverson
  3. Ryan, Nadia, Romelle, and Matt



Curtis and Ina went around to each group checking to see if they needed anything or makeup touch-ups. Matt and Iverson weren’t exactly models, but they knew enough, having worked around them for years.

\---

“How did everyone’s pictures go?” Coran asked, clapping his hands.

Nobody really gave an answer besides a few mumbles of things going well.

“Alright, I take it you’re all too tired for a bonfire,” Iverson said, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

More tired mumbles agreeing with him.

“That’s a wrap then!” Coran yelled, having way too much energy at the time it was, “We can come back tomorrow for a bonfire. Go back to your rooms and rest up, there’s not much planned for tomorrow, but I would prefer it if you all didn’t have eyebags.”

With that, everyone left the beach and made their way back towards the resort. Everyone was tuckered out from spending the entire day at the beach. Lance just wanted a shower to get all the sand and salt off his body.

“How’re you holding up?” Shiro asked, chuckling when Lance leaned against him in the elevator like he had the night before.

“‘M tired, but I wanna shower before bed,” Lance yawned, “how about you?”

“A shower sounds amazing,” Shiro said, stretching and wrapping his arms around Lance.

“Yeah? You could always join me so it takes less time and we can cuddle longer,” Lance offered, smirking and raising his eyebrows.

Shiro couldn’t hide his blush, “You’d be okay with that?”

“Shiro, we’ve been dating for four months, yes I’m okay with it you big dork. We’ve done worse than shower together,” Lance laughed.

“That’s true,” Shiro chuckled as the elevator came to a stop and they walked out into the hall towards their room, “I just figured I’d ask.”

“Well, thank you for making extra sure, you really are the world's most perfect boyfriend,” Lance chuckled, kissing Shiro’s cheek.

“Boyfriend, huh?” Shiro asked, and it was only then that Lance realized they hadn’t actually used labels yet.

“Oh, um, yeah, is that okay? I probably should’ve asked you, or at least we should’ve talked about it a bit more,” Lance rambled.

“Relax,” Shiro said, quickly interrupting Lance’s overthinking, “I’m perfectly fine with it. In fact, I’m more than fine with it.”

“Okay, good, because I _really_ like calling you my boyfriend,” Lance said, beaming at Shiro.

They reached their room and quickly made a beeline for the bathroom.

\---

Once they finished their shower and dried off, they both grabbed their pyjamas and crawled into bed. Shiro was laying flat on his back and lance was on his stomach with his head resting on Shiro’s chest. Shiro had one arm under Lance and wrapped around his waist and the other gently ghosting along Lance’s arm, drawing random shapes on it.

“Lance, you’re not asleep yet are you?” Shiro asked, staring up at the dark ceiling.

Lance hummed and mumbled, “No, sup?”

“Can I ask you a question? Or a favour, I guess?”

“Sure.”

“Okay, um, would you call me by my first name?” Shiro asked, glancing at Lance, who was now looking up at him. Or, at least, Shiro thought he was looking up at him, it was hard to tell in the dark.

“Of course! You’ll have to bear with me because it may take a bit to get used to, I’ve been calling you Shiro since before I even met you,” Lance laughed, “but, I’ll try my hardest, Takashi.”

Shiro was so thankful for the darkness of the room because he was blushing hard.

When Shiro didn’t respond though, because he was a little speechless, Lance started to get worried, “Oh god, did I not pronounce it right? I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone say your first name, not even you-”

“You pronounced it perfectly,” Shiro chuckled, finally regaining his composure, “I just wasn’t as prepared as I thought I was.”

“Awww, that’s adorable,” Lance laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, go to sleep, you nut,” Shiro chuckled, kissing the top of Lance’s head.

“Sure thing, Takashi.”

So much for having to get used to it, Shiro thought to himself, rolling his eyes fondly before pulling Lance impossibly closer and falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super sorry this part took such a long time, I don't know what happened. I was super motivated and then just, super not. But, hopefully, that won't be a problem anymore.
> 
> I'm also sorry that it's so short, the next part might be a bit longer, I'm not really sure yet. I think it might also be the last part and I might do a time skip to the final day of the trip.
> 
> Okay, that's all, thank you for you patience with me I love you!


	4. Part 4

“Okay, does everyone have everything?” Coran asked. Everyone was gathered in the lobby with their suitcases waiting for Iverson to finish checking them out. It was their last day of vacation and they were going to spend it either on the beach or walking around town.

“Everything’s all set,” Iverson said, walking over. “Okay, everyone, we’re going to be driving the rental cars to town, leaving our bags in them and then you get to decide on what you want to do with your remaining time. We’ll be meeting back at the cars at 6 pm. Our plane takes off at 7 pm. It’s an overnight trip, so I’m giving you that hour to change into comfier clothes and get anything you need for the plane ride. We’ll most likely be back in New York at 1 tomorrow afternoon.”

“You’ll, of course, have the rest of tomorrow off and we won’t expect you until after lunch the day after,” Coran added on, “with that, let’s get to the cars.”

They all walked to the parking lot and found their cars, keeping the same groups like the ones they had on the way to the airport. Shiro, James, Keith, and Lance piled their suitcases into the back of the car, got in and then waited for Coran and Iverson to lead the way.

“Okay, is it just me, or did this trip feel like a school field trip at some points?” James asked from the back seat.

Lance whipped around to face him, “Right? I thought I was the only one!”

“It’s because Coran and Iverson both like to stick to schedules,” Shiro laughed, “but, you’re right, it does feel like a field trip sometimes.”

“It’s nice though,” Keith said, “like, at least we know what we’re doing and they have everything planned.”

“That’s true,” James said nodding, “it definitely beats the alternative of not knowing what’s going on, ever.”

“So...everyday life?”

“Exactly.”

They were all laughing, as Shiro pulled the car out its parking spot and followed the other cars that were driving to the town.

“So,” Keith said, “what do you two lovebirds have planned for today?”

Lance turned around in his seat again, “I think we were gonna hit up some shops and then go to the beach, right?”

“Yep,” Shiro nodded, not taking his eyes off the road, “you two are obviously more than welcome to join us.”

“Oh! Maybe we can grab lunch together?” Lance asked.

“Like a double date!” James added.

“Yes!”

“That sounds good, we might take you up on both of those offers,” Keith chuckled.

“Sweet! Double date!” James and Lance cheered.

Shiro laughed as he put the car in park, “Do we want to invite anyone else along?”

“Would it be mean to say no? Like, don’t get me wrong, I love everyone who’s here, but, I’d rather just hang out with you three,” Keith admitted.

“That’s reasonable,” Lance said, “besides, I feel like everyone else probably has their own plans already.”

“That’s true.”

They filed out of the car, gathering around where everyone else was.

“... 6 pm, don’t forget,” they caught the ending of Iverson’s speech, though it was most definitely just repeating important things from earlier. The group dispersed, all going their own directions.

The four boys walked around for a while, doing some window shopping, only going into the store if something caught their eye or just to get out of the heat for a moment. They didn’t buy much, but it was still nice to look. They ended up stopping at a small bakery for lunch before heading back to the beach.

“Hey, Kashi, do you mind if I try and get some surfing in before we leave?” Lance asked as the four of them walked onto the beach.

Shiro hummed and pulled Lance close, “I don’t mind at all, and I see you’re getting used to calling me by my first name,” he chuckled, leaning down to kiss him.

Lance laughed against Shiro’s lips before pulling away, “You don’t mind that nickname do you?”

“Not even a little bit, I think it’s cute,” Shiro replied, “okay, go have fun.”

“I’ll be back in like half an hour, sooner, maybe,” Lance said, quickly kissing Shiro again before running off to go rent a surfboard.

“Where’s Lance going?” Keith asked when Shiro sat down next to him.

“Oh, he’s gonna try and get some time on the water, but he said he’ll be back on land soon.”

“Oh, okay,” Keith said, stretching out and laying down in the sand, “also, I couldn’t help but overhear, was that a first name I heard? Or at least part of one?”

Shiro couldn’t help the blush, “Yeah, I asked him to start calling me Takashi the other night, and now he’s made a nickname for it, which is adorable.”

Keith looked over at him and smiled, “You must really like him, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

“I think I might,” Keith said, glancing over at James, who was sitting on the other side of him and not paying attention to their conversation at all.

“Awwww, Keith!” Shiro laughed, “That’s adorable!”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Keith said, pushing away Shiro’s attempted hug and laughing.

“Why is Keith adorable?” James said, finally turning to them, a curious look on his face.

“Oh, Keith was just saying--”

“Nothing!” Keith said, quickly interrupting Shiro by sitting up and covering his mouth, “It’s nothing important, don’t worry about it.”

“Okay?” James asked more than said, shaking his head and chuckling.

“I’ll tell you later, hun,” Keith said, leaning over to kiss James’ cheek.

Shiro chuckled and let them have their moment, looking out to the water to see if he could spot Lance. They were close enough to the shore that he could just barely make out Lance in the small crowd of people in the water. He looked amazing surfing. He looked amazing all the time, but right now, with the ocean as a backdrop, it was just different.

“Keith, can I ask you a question?”  
  
“Yeah, shoot.”

“Have you ever looked at someone and just knew?”

“Knew...what exactly?”

“Knew that you loved them, that that’s the person you want to spend the rest of your life with?”

Keith chuckled, “I assume you’re talking about Lance?”

“Obviously,” Shiro laughed.

“So you wanna marry him already? Haven’t you only been dating since March?”

Shiro snorted, “That’s not what I mean.”

“Then, what do you mean?”

“It’s not like I’m going to up and propose to him,” Shiro laughed, “I just, I know that I want to at some point. I mean, we haven’t even told each other we love each other, yet.”

“No? I find that surprising, honestly.”

“You literally just said that we’ve only been dating since March,” Shiro said, laughing, “I mean, you’ve been dating James since November, have you told each other you love each other yet?”

James leaned over Keith to respond, “Yes, we have actually, plenty of times. But, even if you’ve only been dating for a few months, you’ve known you liked him since…”

“Since April of last year, and I only know that because that’s when he moved in with Matt and you first realized your feelings for him,” Keith finished for him.

“Jesus...has it really been that long?”

“Yeah...A year and 3 months of everyone suffering while you two pined away for each other. If we’re being honest though, you were totally crushing on him the moment he walked in for his interview, you just didn’t know it yet.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Shiro said, rolling his eyes and smiling at Keith.

“Hey, man, I’m just stating the facts.”

“I know, I can’t believe it took me that long to figure it out though.”

“ _You_ can’t believe? It only took you 3 months to realize you were crushing on him! Think of how everyone else felt when they knew from the start and we only just found out you guys have been dating!”

“Okay!” Shiro laughed, “I’m sorry I put you and everyone else through such a hard time.”

“Good, you should be.”

Shiro was about to retort, but first of all, he didn’t have a witty enough comeback, and second of all he saw Lance running up to them from the rental place, “He’s coming back, please don’t mention any of this to him.”

“Shiro! I am _appalled_ that you think that I, _your brother_ , would _ever_ tell your _boyfriend_ about your _feelings_!”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I know, but you love me.”

“Only because I’m obligated to.”

“Wha- hey!”

“Hey, Kashi!” Lance said, finally joining their group and plopping down on the sand next to Shiro.

“Hey, love, how was surfing?” Shiro asked, leaning over to kiss his cheek, not missing Lance’s blush when he did.

“It was okay, not as good as the other day, but that’s because it’s mid-day and the waves are better either early in the morning or late at night,” Lance said, leaning into Shiro’s side.

Shiro smiled and wrapped his arm around Lance’s shoulders, “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“I- thanks,” Lance said, blushing and looking down at the sand, “you’re pretty adorable too...well, not adorable, more handsome.”

Shiro let out a loud laugh, “Thank you.”

They all sat on the beach for a little while longer before James checked the time on his phone and let out a groan, “It’s already 5:40...but I don’t want to leave,” he pouted.

“We can come back another time,” Keith said, standing and pulling up James.

“Promise?”

“Of course.”

Shiro stood up and brushed the sand off himself before holding out a hand to Lance, which he took, and helped him stand, “Do you wanna change before we head back to the cars?”

“Nah, I’m dry now, I’ll just throw on a shirt and my shoes, I can change into warmer, comfier clothes when we get to the airport,” Lance replied, stretching out a bit.

“Sounds like a plan,” Shiro kept a grip on Lance’s hand as the four of them walked off the beach and made their way to where they had parked the cars.

It took them a little while to get there, having to make their way back through the town, getting lost a bit on the way. By the time they made it, everyone else was already there.

“There they are!” Matt said, standing up from where he was sitting on the curb, “what took you guys so long?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Shiro said, holding up his hands, bringing Lance’s along with it, “we got a bit lost on the way back.

“Well, we’re all here now, so let’s get a move on,” Coran said, already getting into his and Iverson’s car.

The drive to the airport was extremely uneventful, except for their game of license plate bingo. So far Lance was winning with 1 Maine and 42 Hawaiis. Once they made it to the airport, Iverson gave another instructional speech saying he expected everyone to meet him at the designated meeting area by 6:45 so they wouldn’t risk missing the plane.

“I bet he’s the type of dad who makes his family leave the house by 4 am just to make a plane by 10,” Lance whispered.

“He is,” Romelle whispered back, making Lance jump and laugh a little.

Everyone went to the bathrooms to change into different clothes and then made sure everything they wanted was in their carry on bags. 

“You have everything?” Shiro asked as Lance zipped up his bag.

“Yep! Do you?”

Shiro nodded, “I’m bringing a blanket too because even though they claim to heat the plane, I’m always cold,” he laughed.

“Good we can share.”

“What makes you think I’m gonna share with you,” Shiro asked, scoffing playfully.

“Because, I’m your boyfriend and you loooo-like me,” Lance said, smiling innocently and wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist.

Shiro looked down at him, eyes narrowed, “Fair point, I’ll give you that one, McClain.”

Lance chuckled and they walked to the gate to sit down. Almost everyone else from their group was there, except for Matt, Romelle, Ryan, and Nadia who were apparently buying ‘essentials’.

7 o’clock rolled around and the first group of passengers were called to board the flight, which included their entire group. Lance and Shiro made their way onto the plane and sat down in their little cabin with Keith and James, who had opted for in-flight movies.

“I hate these stupid chairs,” Lance mumbled, crossing his arms.

“Why?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because all I want to do is cuddle with my boyfriend, but I can’t because of the stupid armrests.”

“Oh my god,” Shiro laughed and reached over, pressing a button on the chair, making the armrest go down, “better?”

“A little, but you’re still too far away.”

“I’m a foot away, maybe a little more,” Shiro chuckled, “I promise, that as soon as we get home I will cuddle the hell out of you.”

Lance hummed like he was really thinking about whether or not to accept that offer, “Hmm, okay then, you have yourself a deal.”

It took a bit for the plane to take off, and by the time it did, Lance was already starting to fall asleep.

Shiro chuckled and leaned over, kissing his cheek, “It’s only 8, Lance, you’re going to ruin your sleeping schedule more than it already is.”

Lance smiled and looked at him through lidded eyes, “You don’t care about my sleeping schedule, you just want me to stay awake.”

“What gave me away,” Shiro chuckled, sitting back in his seat.

“Mmm, probably the kiss,” Lance said, a sleepy smile plastered on his face.

Shiro clicked his tongue, “If that’s the case, I guess I shouldn’t kiss you anymore, gives away my plans too much.”

Lance was suddenly very much awake, “No! That’s literally the worst thing you could ever do!”

“Oh, look who’s awake!” Shiro laughed.

“Ugh, you’re cruel. I’m so tired.”

“I know, but we’re not going to get back home until 1 in the afternoon, and it’s only 2 in the morning there, so you’ll fall asleep now, and then wake up at 10 in the morning New York time, but that will only give me 2 hours of time to talk to you on the plane.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll stay awake for as long as I can,” Lance said, huffing out a laugh, “but you have to promise me we’ll get some sleep eventually.”

“Of course! I’m not _that_ cruel.”

“Eh.”

“Plus, I also don’t want you to miss the sunset, especially as we fly over the ocean.”

“You make a very compelling argument.”

“I try,” Shiro chuckled, “have you ever been on a plane during sunset?”

“Um, I don’t think so, I think any time I’ve been on a plane it was early morning,” Lance replied, looking out the window. The sunset was already in progress and had been for an hour now, but he had yet to see it over the water.

“I think we should hit water in just a few minutes.”

Lances just nodded in response. Shiro could tell just by the way he was sitting just a little too close to the window than normal that he was actually excited to see it.

The colours of the sunset were already pouring in through the tiny airplane windows, basking them all in bright orange light, but once they hit the water, it softened, the harsh orange light going more red as the sunset a bit more.

The red light hit every angle of Lance’s face, making something swell inside of Shiro. He smiled and pulled out his phone, taking a quick picture of him before he could notice. Seeing Lance like this, awestruck with his eyes wide and a goofy smile on his face made Shiro realize just how lucky he really was. He was like a sunset in a way. No matter how many times Shiro looked at him, he was always finding his enraptured and unable to look away.

Lance finally turned around to face Shiro again before furrowing his eyebrows, “What?”

“Oh, sorry,” Shiro said, laughing nervously, “I was just admiring how handsome you look right now.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

“Lance, I…” He trailed off, sighing.

“What’s up? Something bothering you?”

“No, not at all,” Shiro chuckled, “it’s just...Lance, I love you.”

Lance’s eyes went wide in surprise before a massive smile took over his face, “I love you too, Kashi.”

Shiro couldn’t stop himself from smiling, not that he wanted to in the slightest. He leaned over, pulling Lance in for a kiss before Keith interrupted him.

“Hi, I just thought I’d let you know that I got all of that on video. Here I was just trying to take a cool video of the sunset and I got my brother and his boyfriend declaring their love for each other.”

Shiro laughed, pulling away from the kiss, “You should definitely send it to me.”

“No, duh, of course, I’m gonna send it to you. I’m also gonna post it on my Instagram and I already have a caption planned.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, settling back into his seat. He looked over at Lance to see that he was already looking over at him and smiled, “You can go to sleep now if you want,” he chuckled.

“After that? I don’t know if I’ll be able to.”

He could, of course. The rest of the plane ride was uneventful, the four of them falling asleep and then waking up when they landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally didn't know how to end this at all, but like, it's not the end of the whole thing, so I feel like it doesn't matter


End file.
